Mom and her Sexy Friends
by XDanny7
Summary: Naruto's mom has been lately becoming or acting like a kinky woman along with her sexy friends. How long can Naruto hold the urge to do his mother and her friends? Please R&R! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! M for mature content! Contains forced sex. Also a harem!
1. The Meeting

**Story by XDanny7**

◄Mom and her Sexy Friends►

◄Chapter 1►

◄The Meeting►

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

A/N: This story will be given quite a twist. Sakura and Hinata Bashing! (Means that they won't exist in this story for being bitches, if this offends you, I apologize in advance) Let's go!

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking_'

**"Tailed Beast/Summon speaking"**

**'_Tailed Beast/Summon thinking_'**

**'Jutsu'**

Pairing: Naruto and his smoking hot mom, Kushina

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha  Hidden Leaf**

It was a late night and at this time almost everyone went into their homes either taking a shower or preparing to sleep. Although two figures were outside at this time. They were each holding some groceries and walking to their home. One was 6 feet and had blonde hair, deep ocean eyes which melted any girl he looked at (What appeared to be daily), whisker marks, a tanned but not dark skin which had nice muscles and was wearing a casual outfit consisting of a orange/reddish formal shirt and black shorts. The other figure was slightly smaller and had beautiful fiery hair which was waist length, amethyst colored eyes, had soft and creamy pale skin and wore a dress that was violet that revealed an average amount of cleavage.

To the bystanders, it seemed that thy were lovers in some way but they were either sadly mistaken or badly informed. Some even had guts and whistled at the woman who turned to face them and winked. Heck if they cared to be watched but some drooled and some even pissed their pants. As they reached their home, they ran into five women also with revealing dresses and gorgeous appearances. "Well if it isn't Kushina and her son!" one of them said loudly.

"Now Mikoto, you shouldn't be loud or you might wake up some of our neighbors" said Kushina with a smirk. Naruto went on into their home and placed the groceries in their place while the women got inside two minutes after Naruto. '_Kami, she's been wearing those revealing dresses and has been drinking four days in a row, I don't think I can hold myself any longer_' and he turned to see them open two bottles of sake.

The six women were on the living room that had comfy couches and a coffee table where they placed the sake and their little fancy cups. Naruto headed to his room and began doing some reports of his missions earlier on until Kushina shouted, "Naruto! Get us another sake bottle!" He sighed and went down to find both of the bottles on the floor and empty. He also looked at all six women that were heavily drunk. While he was opening the bottle to pour into their ups, he thought of an idea which he could only grin with evil intentions, 'Time for payback, mother'

* * *

><p>Did you like the cliff hanger? I know I did :D Btw, this story will only be three chapters long since this is a project I'm doing with my iPod (My computer is out for a few days) and so. Please R&amp;R! Until next time!<p>

*POOF* -XDanny7


	2. Naruto's Plan

**Story by XDanny7**

◄Mom and her Sexy Friends►

◄Chapter 2►

◄Naruto's Plan►

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

A/N: This story will be given quite a twist. Sakura and Hinata Bashing! (Means that they won't exist in this story for being bitches, if this offends you, I apologize in advance) One more note, if you notice, I have **USED** some story plots/ideas/lines, therefore I apologize to the authors, **O Jordino O** and **Gragon**. Nuff said about that, let's get started!

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking_'

**"Tailed Beast/Summon speaking"**

**'_Tailed Beast/Summon thinking_'**

**'Jutsu'**

Pairing: Naruto and his smoking hot mom, Kushina

Quick note: Thanks for the early support! So far I've gotten **2,085 Viewers** and **2,705 Hits**! Thanks and here's a response to my first review on this story. Before I forget, my email has been quiet for a while now and when I made this story, it only took thirty minutes to get spam from your story alerts/favs xD

**Moontear1234: **Thanks and the story it reminds you is 'Narto's hot mama' I have been inspired by that fanfic to create almost a related story except with more fun and a whole lot more lemon-ades :P

**O Jordinio O:** Sir, you have also inspired me to do this story with your story (Naruto's sexy adventure) so you shall receive my best attempt at making this story :P (I hope you don't mind me copying some content, just saying it differently)

**Lucifer's Remnants: **I'm sorry if I'm about to disappoint you but this will be a small harem although I didn't choose the main characters for nothing. If Narutl wants to have a 'Lemon scene', Kushina will be always there to be gang banged by Naruto and his clones :D

**Grumpywinter:** Well I had orginally planned to make this in some sort of a one-shot harem where Naruto gets to bang all the babes I named in this story but I'll try to full fill your request :]

Now that that's done, let's start the fun! (Make sure to check out my other stories :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha  Hidden Leaf**

'_Lately, I haven't got the chance to jack off since my mom is constantly drinking with her friends, I mean what if one of hem catches me on he bathroom? Well now I'll get payback time_' Naruto headed to the cabinet where they kept all their medicine and got out sleeping powder pills. He took out six of them and poured each pill's content on the women's cups. "Naruto! What's holding you back there! Hurry up..." He heard Kushina shout and called back, "Geez, I'm already here" Naruto placed the cups on the coffee table along with the sake bottle and left into the hallway where he leaned back and waited.

'_So, I have my mom, Mei Terumi, Anko, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsunami (Tazuna's daughter), and Konan to fuck this night.. I should've done this on the first chance I had!_' he thought with enthuasim. Soon enough the women fell with some falling noises, although some didn't wih the help of their soft and large breasts. Naruto chuckled at the women who had fallen as he came back. Kushina had fallen on top of Tsunami who was on the floor, Anko was on the couch with her boobs sticking out since her dress was very tight (In a good way) to cause her breasts to almost get out. Mikoto had been standing up so she fell into the backside of the couch with her butt showing and her upper body wrapped around the couch. Mei had fallen onto the coffee table and last but not least, Konan had fallen onto the floor with her ass raised in a doggy position and her DD cup breasts smashed into the floor.

'Nice, just nice' Naruto started with the closest one which was Mikoto and began fondoling her breasts causing her to moan in pleasure. Naruto grinned and did it in a aggressive way. Then he raised her ass to the top of the couch and pulled down her thong. He realized that she was getting wet and only because he was playing with her boobs. "You horny slut" he whispered to no one in particular. He stucI in two fingers and began going back and forth making lewd noises. She was muffling "Mh. Ah. Ohh. Mmm" repeatly until she came. Naruto then pulled down his shorts to reveal a 12 inch cock that was very large. He went inside of her and gasped, "Oh Mikoto! You're so tight and your pussy is pulling me in!" She could only moan in response. He kept on thrusting inside of her, every five minutes changing his speed and force until he was about to climax. He announced, "Bitch I'm cumming!" and released into her womb. He pulled out his dick in the process and spilled some on her back. He then wrote on her ass with a marker, Naruto's bitch.

He chuckled and move onto the next slut which was Konan who was already in position. "Now aren't you nice for being already in position? You even saved me some time, so I'll reward you little slut" Naruto murmured with a evil grin and pulled up Konan's dress so it revealed her ass. "Look at you! You're not even wearing underwear!" Naruto placed his member just below her pussy and began rubbing with his dick making her moan and whimper in pure ecstasy. He finally stopped and suddenly pushed it inside her, which also made her scream (In a good way too). He flipped her to face upwards after a few minutes and started playing with her amazingly soft and firm boobs while moving slowly in and out of her tight womanhood. He made two shadow clones and just right when he came, she did as well. The shadow clones were slowly jacking off into her face and body and released their warm semen. He watched her cute face slowly drinking it and layed there still unconscious.

"Alright boys, we have all night to fuck these bitches, so let's have fun!" said the original one while the other two cheered. One of the clones headed to Mei and took off her dress and found it that she wasn't even wearing bra neither underwear, well it was kinda obvious since she was the slut. On the other hand, her breasts were also soft but very large and creamy enough to make about just any man crazy from looking at those beautiful boobs. Naruto played with them while sticking his dick inside her ass in a doggy style position. The other clone was face fucking Tsunami which he placed on the couch and stood on top of it with one leg on the couch's arm to support him. After seven minutes, she began to gag on it but kept deepthroating it like a pro which made Naruto laugh. '_She's been probably sucking on some dicks too much lately..._' Naruto then sat down and placed her on top of his member which was eager to get inside her womb. She let out a somewhat quiet but long moan which satisfied him. Naruto had also placed her leg onto the couch's arm for her to stand on while he gave her the thrusts with his cock.

While the clone did that, the original was playing with Anko's pussy. He was using his tongue which was trying to conquer the luscious vagina meanwhile also consuming her love juice. She came to the total of seven times under ten minutes. He knew it was his skill, which he also laughed at. Anko kept moaning out the words, Mmm, Maah, Aah. Naruto noticed after a while that she was uncontrollably moving from too much pleasure so he tied herrand flipped her over. In the process, he rose her ass giving him a nice view of her wet womanhood that pleaded to be penetrated. He inserted his dick into her ass which entered the first six inches, "Wow, how many times do you play with your ass, you slutty bitch?" and as soon as he went further in, it became tighter and pulled him inside and finally began to rape her ass making her scream in delight.

Mei on the other hand was being doggy fucked and being played with since Naruto's clone grabbed her breasts that were being jiggling left to right. "I'm cumming Mei!" then he grabbed her hips and slammed her into his cock before releasing into her. Mei was panting hard while Naruto slowly jacked off his remaining semen into her back. Tsunami who was unconsciously sucking Naruto's dick was almost done, "Here I go! Drink it all, Tsunami.." Naruto released his hot milk into her mouth causing her to choke but she drank what she could. The last victim was Kushina who was still on the floor, but before Naruto began with her, he used a marker to write on all of the women's backs, Naruto's Slut. The clones dispelled themselves while the original one got his mother and took her to her bed.

As he went to her room, the hallway he was walking on had the picture of his father before the bathroom door, he turned to his father and whispered, "Don't worry dad, I'll take good care of her" He placed her on her bed in a way making her look like she was too tired to get inside the bed's sheets and just slept as soon as she touched the bed. He also placed a sake bottle besides her and left the room. He went to the living room where Kushina's friends were and placed some dildos to make it look like they did it and once he was done, he simply smirked and continued to finish his reports.

**1 Hour later**

The women slowly woke up individually and saw their surroundings, no longer that drunk as before and realized their situation. As they grabbed their clothes, Naruto pretended to go grab a glass of juice and looked at them supposedly giving him a nosebleed. The women saw him and chuckled, "Well if it isn't Naruto.. Hey girls, what if we play with him a little bifoams a punishment for looking at us?" Anko said with a smirk. The women nodded and gave him a 'Come-here-you-pervert' grin. After a while, Kushina woke up and noticed she was on her bed with a sake bottle, '_Oh Kami, I must've been so drunk and tired_' she thought and her head ached her so she went to grab a glass of water and a pill to nurse her head and walked into his friends who were all naked, and either giving his son a blowjob or sat on top of Naruto's face so he could suck their pussy. She immidietaly gasped and shouted, "What the fuck are you doing?" One of the women who were sucking his dick looked up and responded, "Kushina, your son's cock is so good! Cmon, taste him and tell me I'm right" Kushina was purely appalled, she did know her friends were drinkers but she never knew they could be like this, so horny and attracted to Naruto by just teasing him.

She hesitated and kept looking at his friends who were sucking his son's huge dick that looked very tasty and felt jealousy, she shook her head, '_No, stop. You're not going to suck your own son's dick_' It was only for a few seconds until her body acted on her own and walked forward to suck Naruto's dick. It was true, he tasted incredibly good, it almost made her try to jump and ride on his cock. Naruto felt his mother's mouth wrap around his manhood and grinned. He grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her into him making her sit on top of him. He groaned at his dick which was barely touching her mom's pussy which was apparently wet already. Kushina couldnt resist herself and placed his dick inside her womanhood. "Oh Naruto! I haven't had sex in 13 years but your dick is so big! Please fuck me, make me your bitch, say it!" Kushina was bouncing up and down on his shaft making him groan and moan her name. "Kushina, you're my bitch, you heard? You're my bitch!" Naruto shouted while Kushina whimpered and cursed. "I'm cumming!" she shouted and soon enough, her juices came running down Naruto's dick and into his lower chest. The other women began to lick his lower chest while Konan switched places with Tsunami so Naruto could suck her womanhood dry. After a few minutes of switching their positions, the party (Group of people) became tired but had enough energy to go with Naruto into his room. He was the first to fall in the bed, unfortunately after four hours of continuous sex, he fell fast asleep not knowing what might happen next.

**3 Hours Later**

Naruto had waken up by something that poked his arms and chest, he also smelled a sweet scent that was a mixture of strawberries and mangoes. He dared to open his eyes and slowly he saw a redhead person on his left arm and an auburn haired woman on his right. Both were naked and found out that their breasts were the cause of his arm being poked. Big F cup breasts surrounded his arm and it's nipples poked his chest. He noticed it was Kushina and Mei how were sleeping with him in his room. He rose up his head and saw Mikoto and Konan below his chest hugging him in a sleeping position and saw Tsunami beside Kushina and Anko beside Mei. '_Wow.. I never expected my plan to be this successful.._.' he thought and kissed both Kushina and Mei on their foreheads and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Did you like the big lemon I made? Thanks for all your support and the next chapter will be up on Wednesday! Until next time!<p>

*POOF!* -XDanny7


	3. An Unfinished Lemon and New Women!

**Story by XDanny7**

◄Mom and her Sexy Friends►

◄Chapter 3►

◄An Unfinished Lemon and New Women►

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

A/N: This story will be given quite a twist. Sakura and Hinata Bashing! (Means that they won't exist in this story for being bitches, if this offends you, I apologize in advance) One more note, if you notice, I have **USED** some story plots/ideas/lines, therefore I apologize to the authors, **O Jordino O** and **Gragon**. Nuff said about that, let's get started!

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking_'

**"Tailed Beast/Summon speaking"**

**'_Tailed Beast/Summon thinking_'**

**'Jutsu'**

Pairing: Naruto and his smoking hot mom, Kushina

Quick note: Sorry for the delay but I was busy on the whole month. Thanks for all your support and reviews! I can only say that I've gotten 10k Hits and 5k Viewers in 6 days! Also mentioning the fact that my email is utterly spammed with your alerts and favs xD I would like to thank all of you guys who left me some encouraging words which inspired me to make stories that you people enjoy :3

****Toaneo07, GuardianDevil69, Akuma-Heik, summerss, **OBSERVER01, luckyschoolgirl, Vixenlive, Zhudu, Insomniac-Gaara4488, dbzsotrum9, Lucifer's Remnants: **Thanks and I hope you enjoy his chapter :)

**Moontear1234: **Don't worry, even I think that way but to clear all of people's worries, the idea/request Grumpy gave me will be in another story that will be taking place during the retrieval of Sasuke in Naruto Part 1. Until then, Narto owns most of of the hot babes :3

**Ogichi Ikasoruk: **You may call me that pathetic and I do deserve that for not thinking wisely before posting a story without citing who made those parts in the story that may seem familiar, and please pardon me but it has been rewrited.

**Takai153:** Well, that part is on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Shadow of the Light Hawk:** Sure, it's all in this chapter buddy.

**TheRightWayAgain:** It's been fixed, I'd advise you to check if it's right because I certainly don't want my story gone Dx

**Shiwa55:** I do! Thanks for your review :D

**Gragon: **Thanks for understanding; I also rewrote the story with he content you asked me to do, feel free to read it again :)

**Doom Marine 54: **I'll take that as a compliment xD

**Zhudu:** As I've said before, that'll be on another story, sorry if I disappointed you.

**Summerss:** Fixed my good sir.

Now that that's done, let's start the fun! (Make sure to check out my other stories :3)

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

**Uzumaki Estate**

It has been two days since the little 'incident' Naruto had with the sexy women and boy did he fucked them good. The blonde was currently on the shower with his mother who intended to wash his back but just ended up being another short orgasm between the lovers. "Oh Kushina, you're so good a this!" he exclaimed in pure delight as the redhead woman stroked and sucked on Naruto's monstrous dick. "Anything for my (Insert a nickname for Naruto, such as Naruto-sama, etc.). Kushina was in between Naruto's legs bent down so her pussy and ass showed.

As she sucked and rubbed his dick, Naruto grabbed one of Kushina's soft creamy mounds and roughly squeezed them making her moan. Not only was he smart coming up with his mischivious plans but he surely knew how to pleasure women. He chuckled and kept playing with his mother's breasts until he released his hot liquids into her mouth. Kushina smirked and gagged all of Naruto's special sperm/semen which functioned not to get her or any women pregnant unless he wanted to. After they got cleaned and covered up with their clothes, they went down to the kitchen to prepare food for the women who were going to come later in the evening.

After a few hours of preparing four giant plates of food, they got washed up (As in cleaning their faces and arms) and then both got dressed up in casual/formal clothes. Naruto had a white buttoned shirt with a tie that was a reddish/orange color along with black stripes. He also wore black shorts and black sandals. Kushina wore a mid thigh length dress that got wider at the bottom which made a swirly effect on it. As Naruto finished up earlier than Kushina, he went down and soon enough, the guests appeared. He answered the door to find three women, Mei in a saphire blue dress along with her fish net stockings, Mikoto, with a purple dress (Check the dress in the link that's in my profile.) and last but not least, Tsunami with a light elmerald dress.

"Hello Naruto-Kun.. Are you ready for the big event?" Mikoto purred in a seductive way. "Oh my, we just met again and you're already thinking of that? You kinky woman" he responded in a joking manner. Naruto led the women into the kitchen where Kushina barely arrived and began chit chattering, meanwhile Naruto walked back to the door to go outside but just in that moment, he crashed into Anko who was about to ring the doorbell. "I see you're still a pervert, Naruto-kun" another woman said who was apparently behind Anko. Naruto quickly got off her (As in stop being close) and looked at her sides to find Konan.

"Don't get me wrong girls, I was simply heading out to get some air," murmured Naruto in a casual voice as he walked pass by both of the women, "Mhm" Anko said half irritated, half amused. Naruto gave her one of his famous grins and headed to the patio which was just next to the front yard. He leaned against a railing (His home was at a higher level than the street) and looked up to the stars. "Feeling well?" whispered a voice beside him, "Well Samui-san, besides having mental issues, I'm pretty much alright" Samui just stood there but then also leaned against the railing, "I recall telling you to not be formal with me, after all, you're the person who saved me that day." Naruto began remembering the small incident a month ago...

**'FLASHBACK-NO-JUTSU!'**

Naruto was calmly walking in the forest he usually went to visit his animal friends and as he began hunting for fish for his fellow bear friends, he heard a scream which was from a woman. He got a puzzled look thinking that he was imagining things until he heard the scream again. He immidietaly ran for the voice and found a blond woman who was naked and being sexually assaulted by two filthy rapists. He got out his katana which acted similar to a chakra blade, instead consuming the Kyuubi's chakra making it deadlier and began the process. Soon enough, it lit up with blood-red chakra from the inside and the sharpened edges, he smirked and charged at the men slashing both of their necks and almost decapitating them.

"These bastards have been making their move lately haven't them?" Naruto said as he threw Samui's clothes to her which she caught. "Arigato (Quick Fact: Arigato means Thanks/Thank You), and who might you be?" she politely inquired to her savior. "Try to guess" he said with a grin. _'Well this is a unusual fellow, a person wih blonde hair huh? Well he has ocean deep eyes.. and whiskers? Who else besides-' _She stopped thinking and went wide eyed realizing who was in front of her. "You must be Naruto, the hero of Konoha, right?" Samui guessed, "Bingo. And who are you, lovely lady?" With that, she lightly blushes and answered 'Samui'.

"I see, well you better get dressed, we surely don't want to make a scene here do we?" She nodded and quickly got dressed meanwhile Naruto turned his back on her kinda wanting to look back. "Naruto?" Samui called out and as he turned around, he was caught by a kiss but it only took a second to realize his situation and responded by trying to take over her sweet mouth which tasted like peppermint. They broke their kiss after 20 seconds to regain their breath, "This is my way of saying thank you as appreciation for saving me" she explained, "I need no excuses Samui-san, to be honest, I enjoyed it" Naruto murmured in a quiet voice since Samui had wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and before she could do anything, Naruto gave her another kiss.

**'KAI!'**

Naruto chuckled, "Aye, Samui-Chan" She smiled and said, "That's better," before she gave him a kiss and then walked to his front yard to leave but was stopped by Naruto who grasped her hand. "Always teasing me, but not today" he mused. "I was starting to think you wouldn't act but I guess I was wrong" Samui said with a seductive smile as she walked back to give him another kiss. Naruto pulled her closer and grabbed her ass aggressively causing her to moan and blush. He gave her a few spanks before he lifted her skirt. "Impatient as always, well let's get this started" she whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt and his shorts to reveal his 14 inch cock.

Samui just gaped at the dick before attempting to suck on it. "Ho- how long is that?" she asked slowly saying each word every two seconds. "Well it's big enough to fuck and break you all night, although I can't today" he said in disappointment, Samui just smirked and got ahold of it, "Well then, let's not waste any time." She began sucking and stroking his dick meanwhile Naruto made a clone to which made Samui stop to wonder why until he slid underneath her to find a surprisingly wet snatch, "My, my, look down here! It's already wet even though we haven't done much!" he chuckled as she stopped to murmur, "Don't look, it's embar- KYAAAA!" She didn't get to finish due to Naruto who started licking her wet womanhood in a very professional way (Oh yeah xD). "You sure don't want to wait," she chuckled and grabbed her boobs to wrap them around Naruto's dick. (LIKE A BAWSS XD!)

Naruto groaned and grabbed her head to push her mouth even deeper to completely "eat" his giant cock which barely even fit her. _'When is he ever going to cum?' _Samui asked herself while amazed at Naruto's endurance. 3 minutes passed, 5 minutes, 8, and finally on the 13th minute (Oh god *Facepalm*) he announced, "I'm cumming!" and right at the final word he said, his load shot out catching Samui by surprise who apparently was gagging on the cock. _'So much.. and he's stil coming!' _she thought as cum spilled out of her mouth onto her tits. She gulped it all said 'Delicious' with a kawaii (Quick fact: Kawaii means Cute in Japanese) face :D. "Naruto! We have guests so hurry up and get inside!" someone shouted from the inside of the house. As he turned back to Samui, she nodded and whispered, "This isn't over yet, Naruto.." with a sexy smirk. "Aye, aye," he responded with a grin, and with that, he walked back into the house while Samui dressed up and headed back to her home.

As he walked in, he noticed 6 unfamiliar women and 6 familiar ones, which were the ones he fucked (And grinned at that thought). Kushina broke the talk between the women and began by explaining who the women were, "This is Tsume Inuzuka and her daughter, Hana," she said while pointing at two women, one with short, brown hair (AND WITHOUT THE RED TATTOOS (I kinda dislike them)) and the other one with mid-torso hair tied in a pony tail. "Here is Mabui and Kurenai Yuuhi" pointing at two women, one with short silver hair and apparently tanned, and the other one with waist length black hair. "And last but not least, Yuugao Uzuki, and Kasuga Mochi (OC: Check my profile for info)" pointing at the last two women, one with long waist-length purple hair and the other one with silvery white, mid-thigh length hair.

A few of the women that Naruto fucked smirked at the moment he did as well, thinking of his current situation. _'Oh, this is going to get intersting.'_

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER. Lol, did you like the story? Please R&amp;R! I'm sorry it took a long time of getting it and I understand you guys got mad at me for that, so I apologize again. Next chapter might be up when I get my laptop (Probably a week from now) so I hope you guys stick with me c;<p>

Well that's that, until next time!

*POOF* -XDanny7


	4. Author's Note 1

**A/N: **FAP FAP FAP FA- Oh hey, I didn't see you there O,o... Anyways, as some of you can see, I have terrible abilities of making lemons.. So if anyone could help me with that or would like to write them out (You get your name posted in the story.. AND gets to read the story first!) would be more than happily accepted to work with me :D! I think this is kinda selfish but oh well. Also, there might be some typos which are greatly hated by people like me xD And as of that reason, I´ll be requiring a Beta so he/she can can help me out with any words I mistakenly spelled. Anyone who wants to help me out as a Beta Reader, please send me a PM as soon as possible. That is all so, until then.. Cya!

*POOF!* -XDanny7


	5. A Huge Ass Orgy

**Story by XDanny7**

◄Mom and her Sexy Friends►

◄Chapter 4►

◄A Huge Ass Orgy►

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

A/N: This story will be given quite a twist. Sakura and Hinata Bashing! (Means that they won't exist in this story for being bitches, if this offends you, I apologize in advance) One more note, if you notice, I have USED some story plots/ideas/lines, therefore I apologize to the authors, O Jordino O and Gragon. Nuff said about that, let's get started!

"Human speaking"

'_Human thinking_'

**"Tailed Beast/Summon speaking"**

'_**Tailed Beast/Summon thinking**_'

'Jutsu'

Pairing: Naruto and his smoking hot mom, Kushina

Quick note: Well I finally uploaded my 3rd chapter on Christmas eh? Well ever since, I've been encouraged to do more on a fast pace so I don't get any comments about lateness but guys, I have things I need to do in my life as well. Anyways, ever since my long delay, my visitors and hits have gone into the 200-300's but until today (December 25, 2011) it has gone up to the 5k's! Thanks so much for those hits in such short time (I uploaded my chapters at 4 am)! Let's check out some reviews :3 (Or if not, just skip them)

**th4n: **Me neither, but I will do one in the future.

**Vixenlive: **I know! xD Well on my first chapter, I also have a cliffhanger… that's what makes you come back for more :) It'll be a huge ass orgy, the new women will be half raped, half enjoying it and letting themselves be abused O.O!

That's that, so let's get started on this huge ass orgy xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

**Uzumaki Estate**

A few of the women that Naruto fucked smirked at the moment he did as well, thinking of his current situation. _'Oh, this is going to get intersting.' _Naruto came up to them and saluted them with a bow (Japanese always seems to do that). "Well come on mina (Quick fact: Mina means Everyone in Japanese), the food will get cold if we don't eat, and I can tell you're all hungry," announced Kushina with a grin knowing that most women didn't eat for the whole evening, otherwise their appetite might've gone away. The women went to the table whereas Naruto headed for his bedroom making Kasuga and Hana stop and ask themselves where he was going. Naruto went to his secret compartment that was just behind a blind point in his closet and got out Anastasia to weaken the new women's bodies so they can't make any jutsu or attempt at escaping. He came back into the kitchen to fill small cups with (Insert drink here). He went back to the dining table and gave every woman their cup, smirking while thinking of the huge ass orgy they might have if this went successful. He sat down and after 8 minutes of eating without drinking, the first woman who drank the beverage was Yuugao but the Anastasia didn't take effect yet due to the other women being awake so they wouldn't be alerted.

"Well this is very delicious, I haven't eaten this in a while!" stated Mikoto who was easily fascinated by the Uzumaki's fine cooking skills. Another two women drank the drink and this time it was Kurenai and Naruto. Why him? Because if he didn't drink his beverage, it would seem suspicious, wouldn't it? Besides, he only added the Anastasia powder into the other new women's cups. 1 more minute and 5 women drank it and it was Tsunami, Kushina, Kasuga, Tsume, and Konan. "What a fine drink this is," Kasuga complimented about their good choice of beverage. The last four woman drank it who were Mei, Anko, Mabui and Tsunami. Another minute passed and most women were done with their plates until the new women suddenly felt weak and their heads fell into the table. "What did you do to our food/drinks!" Tsume demanded with her "ferocious " tone. "Oh nothing, just some Anastasia and that's all responded Naruto while he and the other women he fucked got up to grab them.

"You will NOT get away with this Kushina!" Kurenai shouted to Kushina who by coincidence was dragging her into the living room. "Well, we'll see what you say after a few hours" she said with a mischievous grin which made Kurenai shudder at the a unusual thought she came to thinking of. Naruto made 5 clones, each one assigned with two women. One of them came up to them and stripped them till they only had their lacy bras and panties. Of course the women Naruto fucked before had come without any underwear so he wouldn't waste any time, one Naruto clone was laying down while Mabui's pussy was on top of his face, licking her pussy as well, while Konan was sucking his cock dry. Another pair was Naruto with Tsume who grabbed her boobs to wrap them around his cock to do himself a boobjob while Mikoto was fingering Mabui's slightly wet pussy. And another pair for example was Kushina on top of Kasuga with their pussies lined up in a parallel position for Naruto to rub his dick into the middle of the women so it rubbed and teased them. Some of the new women were trying to resist while the other ones finally gave up and began begging for his dick.

"Stop the teasing! Ju- just give me your dick," Kasuga begged and a happy Naruto immediately pushed it inside her snatch which was dripping wet from all the rubbing. She moaned and groaned with ecstasy as he went faster and rougher every minute or so. The last women who were resisting were already being anal fucked until they gave up as well and shouted at him to go harder and gave loud moans of satisfaction. Mei who was on the couch was being doggy fucked while Hana also on the couch was being fingered and moaning as well. "HARDER NARUTO! HA-RDER!" Kushina moaned in an exotic whimper whereas Naruto raised his pace into harder and fast thrusts into her womanhood. Naruto continued to ravish both of their exotic pussies until they got sore and that's when Naruto got ready to fire his load, but instead of doing that, he channeled a tad bit of chakra into his ding-dong so it prevented him from shooting. Of course Kushina knew he was holding back, not that she cared because it only meant this could go on for hours, oh and I mean HOURS.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

**Streets**

****It was so far a peaceful night for Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Ino, and Sasuke (He's kinda social in this story, but still the same arrogant bastard he is :D) as they walked on the streets to a restaurant for small classmates reunion although some others had other important things to do, concluding only some going. Anyways, they were passing by the Uzumaki Estate by chance so they could invite Naruto along, and as they went up their front yard stairs, they heard a small moan. "Um.. what was that?" Choji inquired as he stopped eating his "small" snack and looked for the source of the small moan. Of course the others thought he was crazy until they heard another moan. "I hear that as well.. and boy, that's creepy," Kiba stated as he also looked for the source. The group continued going up the stairs and tried looking through the window, only to find it covered. They looked around for another one and luckily, that one was uncovered. They looked around and found the Uzumaki having quite an affair.. making all of them gasp except Sasuke, which stood behind them. "NANI?" they all shouted as they saw most of their friends and senseis. "What is going on guys.. WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Sasuke due to him seeing his own mom having SEX with his most despicable rival. He rushed back to the front door and kicked it wide open, and he looked at the most unexpected thing in his life. Naruto and the other women were on the table having dinner as if any of what they saw back there an illusion. He just gaped at his stupid move of intruding like some police cop would've done. "Sasuke, don't you know it's rude to kick open a door, especially when we're having dinner here?" Naruto calmly asked, also as if anything happen. The other women also nodded and glared at Sasuke as if he have gone crazy or something.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME YOU DOBE, I KNOW YOU WERE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ALL THESE WOMEN-" "Now now, that's a very dramatic accusation, especially if you had what I suppose an illusion. Now please stop intruding and let us eat in peace." Naruto said as he had stopped Sasuke from causing a scene. Now of course Sasuke wouldn't go after being supposedly making an accusation right in front of 12 women which looked like the kind of women who would talk to other people about this particular scene. He launched at Naruto who stood seated, and threw a punch, surprisingly caught by him without breaking a sweat. Naruto then stood up and still grabbing his fist, he threw him out the door. "Have a nice night, emo duck-face," he said and abruptly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Now guys, this isn't exactly a cliffhanger but it's your choice. The next chapter might be released either tommorow (Saturday) or some other day of the week. Hopefully, the sensation of writing still stays with me so that I can quickly put up another chapter, but as of now, I'll just take the day off. Please leave me some suggestions about the next chapter so that more drama appears! :D Well that's all and please <strong>R&amp;R<strong> as much as possible :)

Cya! *POOF*

-XDanny7


End file.
